my André!
by Sao Kim
Summary: version 2: Soon, I know you'll be waking, Ask why didn't I sleep - why did I cry? And I'll just say I was waiting Waiting ... for my André!


This fic was inspirited by the song "Song For A Stormy Night", lyrics by Brendan Graham, vocal by Steinar Albrigtsen, from "Inside I'm Singing – Norwegian Edition 2007" of Secret Garden.  
Secret Garden is an award winning Irish-Norwegian duo playing New Instrumental Music, also understood by some as Neo-classical music, features the Irish violinist Fionnuala Sherry and the Norwegian composer/pianist Rolf Løvland.  
(according to )

* * *

**My André!**

He's laying there, on his bed, and she's sitting there, on the chair beside his bed…  
-You should take a rest, mademoiselle Oscar…you're hurt too…-said the old woman was standing  
-I'm fine nanny…you are the one who should rest…you've been taking care of us all night…  
-But…  
-Don't worry, just leave all this to me…-she said with a smile, a sad smile, very sad…and her nanny knows how stubborn she is…

Now Oscar is alone just sit there…her body is full of contusion, it's hurt, but she doesn't care…the man is laying there is the only thing in her mind…

The rain beats hard at my window  
While you, so softly do sleep  
And you can't hear the cold wind blow  
You are sleeping so deep

The doctor said he was ok, but he had lost too much blood…André…she remembers what she said "he's not a noble, leave him alone!" But they didn't listen to her…and she remembers what he said "run, Oscar, run…"

_And I've run, how could I? left him like that? How could I?_

_No, no, that wasn't my fault…I was faint and Fersen saved me…_

_Oh Oscar, how could you? That's definitely your fault!_

_He had never left you, he was always with you…no matter how unreasonable you was, no matter how coldly you pushed him away, he would always be with you, he would always come near you…quietly, too quiet… too quiet for you to realize how his present was important to you…_

_I was so blind to realize. I didn't see your eyes following me, because my eyes were following him. I didn't feel your safely arms around me, because I was hoping to be in his arms…_

_Oh Oscar, why didn't you see? Oscar, how could you leave him?_

Outside its dark, the moon hiding  
By starlight only I see  
The hosts of the night-time go riding  
But you are safe here with me

He's safe now, she had brought him home right after Fersen enticed the mob into following him. Even if they came back, she would do anything for his safeness He's safe now, in her house…but why doesn't he move? Why doesn't he open his eye? Why is everything here too silent? The only things she can hear are his breath and hers…her fearful shivery breath…The feeble light of the candle makes she want to scream: _I'm right here, look at me André! God, open your eye, André!_

So, while the world out there is sleeping  
And everyone wrapped up so tight  
Oh, I am here a vigil keeping  
On this stormy night

He doesn't move even his eyelash.

If this happened just a couple months ago, she will wonder why he devoted his life for her, why he covered her and protected her from all the wrath of those mob…but now she knows the answer… because he had said…

I promised I always would love you  
If skies would be gray or be blue

_You said you loved me, that confession had scared me for a second, only a second, because you had never be such an enthusiast like that. But after the dryly sound of my shirt which you had ripped, after you become rigid and then turned to stone, I had another feeling…_

_And then you left. That should have been the last meeting between us… But our more than 20 years friendship just couldn't end up that way, I didn't accept it, I don't accept and I won't accept…_

_I was saying that I had another feeling. Yes, I felt guilty __for not noticed you were right beside me, for not recognized everything you had done… everything you had done for me…_

She's staring at him…

I whisper this prayer now above you  
That there will always be you

_I thought you were the only thing that was eternal in this world…now I'm afraid I was wrong…_

He's still sleeping, a very deep sleep…his eyes are closed…his eye, his death eye…he lost his eye because of her, because of her stupid idea…and he said he was really glad that wasn't her eye…

_Oh, André…how could I just leave you like that?_

_I cried when Fersen gone to America, but I was never afraid I might lose him…how could I lose him when he wasn't mine? But André, I've never thought I might lose you…_

Sometimes, we're just like the weather  
Changing by day after day

Yes, everything has changed, she has changed, and her has feeling changed, whereas he has never changed, he never changes!

_You were always beside me…it was too normal to have you by my side, even I told you that you weren't my servant anymore, that you didn't have to be with me, that you could do whatever you wanted to do…and you were still there when I turned around…you were still there…_

As long as we'll be together  
Storms will pass away

_I didn't expect I would see you in the French guards. I had prepared to walk by my own feet, on my own way. Then I saw you there, saluted me like all other French guards… and you said…_

I said I would guard and protect you  
And keep you free from all harms  
And if life should ever reject you  
That love would weather each storm

_You said maybe I didn't know, but you were the only man who could protect me. Yes, André… I didn't know…_

_Just __long before__, I would never leave Fersen back there with all the dangers. My head would never allow me. But now, my heart won't allow me to leave you, to lose you… Just like those words had surprised Fersen and myself, the words I had said: __My André is in danger… _

_If I ever thought you're mine, it was because you were my servant, you __were __supposed to be mine! But I had told you that you weren't my servant anymore… _

_I guess…now… you're only simply my André…_

So, while the world out there is sleeping  
And everyone wrapped up so tight  
Oh, I am here a vigil keeping  
On this stormy night

- Mademoiselle, are you still awake? – the old woman knocked at the door

- Go to bed, nanny – she answered with sobbing tone – leave us alone, please…

And everything goes silent again…

I promised I always would love you  
If skies would be grey or be blue

_Open your eye and say that to me again, André…_

Tears are shedding from her eyes.

_Open your eye, André! _

I whisper this prayer now above you  
That there will always be you

_Oh, André…please, open your eye…please be with me again…_

Soon, I know you'll be waking,  
Ask why didn't I sleep – why did I cry?  
And I'll just say I was waiting  
Waiting … for **my** André!

**The end**

* * *

Note: As you can see, I've changed the last 3 lines of the song to fit the story

The originals are:

Ask did I sleep- did I write?  
And I'll just say I was making  
A song… for a stormy night.


End file.
